


All this and heaven too

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, F/F, Praise Kink, Smut, guided masturbation, i know what i'm about, light finger sucking, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: The world had taken a great deal from Alleria Windrunner, but in the arms of the Aspect of Life itself - she found something far more precious.





	All this and heaven too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissanminttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/gifts).



> This is for Julia because she keeps throwing Gay Ideas at me and I get Inspired :)

If someone had told Alleria Windrunner months ago that she would find herself in the bed of the Life-Binder, surrounded by so much love and warmth - she might have laughed in their face.  Or hit them. Perhaps even a combination of both.

After the horrors of Argus, of a near millennia spent in captivity. It seemed that neither the world or the Void would allow happiness to persist. At least that was what Alleria had convinced herself was the truth.

But here she was, at this very moment, in that exact same situation. And she couldn’t be more grateful for it.

Alexstrasza was still deep asleep, but Alleria had found herself waking earlier than usual. No nightmares haunted her, no all she could think of right now was the Queen who slumbered next to her.

Times had changed so much, the Life-Binder had changed her irrevocably. When she first set foot in the temple, she had been a mere fragment of her former self. War had shattered her, and the void had been on the verge of collecting its prize.

But in her light, the darkness could not linger. Through her guidance, and the endless amount of care and love that Alexstrasza had shown her, Alleria had healed piece by piece. Stronger than she had ever been, the void could not touch her. Not anymore.

She was selfless, she had given so much to Alleria with no thought of what she might get in return. There was not a being in existence that could match the selflessness or compassion of the great Red Aspect. Her strength through peace was something that the ranger was hopelessly drawn too.

Falling in love with her however, that was not a part of the plan. It had been a fluke. But it was one that the ranger was not ungrateful for. Had she not come to Wyrmrest, her life would have been very different.

The world had taken the peace of a kind, loving touch from the ranger but Alexstrasza had returned that to her. She opened her eyes to so many sights, told her the wildest tales and made her feel the most indescribable things.

As she laid there next to her lover, Alleria found herself overwhelmed with love and desire. She squeezed her eyes shut as her hand slipped down, tracing idly over the curves and swell of her queen’s hip. The heat radiated off of her skin like a second blanket, beckoning her closer.

 _“I love you.”_ She murmured, her lips pressed soft kisses down against Alexstrasza’s shoulders. So reverent in the touch that they graced upon her skin.

Her other hand busied itself by stroking up through silk strands of red hair, gently massaging at her scalp.  Still deep asleep, Alexstrasza just laid there and purred as the ranger played with her hair. It alone was such a comforting sound, one that she cherished hearing every single time.

Her warmth, the gentle rumble of her purring. Just _her._ Alleria found her mind wandered to other places, like to the faded but familiar sensation of that purr echoing out right against her ear. How it felt to have those fingers dipped between her thighs and how they consumed her with such tenderness.

A light blush rose to dust her cheeks and she pressed her forehead into the Dragon Queen’s back, trying not to wake her from her rest. If she wanted to feel good now, it was something she would have to take care of herself.

The hand on Alexstrasza’s hip fell away and slipped down to idly graze over the blanket that covered her own trembling thigh. Her touch lingered before sliding back up to slip under the sheets, fingers dipping down to the dampness that built so suddenly between her thighs.

The ranger bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. She was still beyond oversensitive, as she always was. But she needed this, she _craved it._ Alexstrasza had started the fire in her, now she had to learn to tend to this ache herself.

Slowly, she spread herself with her fingers and felt as her arousal coated the tips of her fingers. With a shaky breath, she pressed a kiss to Alexstrasza’s shoulder and listened to the purrs that slipped from her throat.

 _“You feel so good.”_ Alleria murmured into her skin.

She jolted suddenly as slick fingers stroked over her clit, the hand she had tangled up in the Life-Binder’s hair tightened without warning and pulled a soft growl from her. The sound alone caused her hips to arch up off of the mattress and she relented, sinking two fingers into herself.

Her thoughts ran rampant. With her eyes shut, she could so vividly feel the Life-Binder’s lips and tongue on her mound. How deeply they tasted of her, licking at her in all the right ways. The sensation of having those golden eyes on her the whole time.

Alleria forced air into her lungs as her hips jolted. She tried so hard to stay silent, last thing she wanted was for Alexstrasza to wake and see her in this state of utter depravity. No, she just wanted to find her pleasure and perhaps pass out into a blissful slumber for a few more hours.

But the Queen’s growl returned, a little rougher and a little louder this time. A second jolt, stronger than before, hit her and the ranger gasped aloud. Her inner walls clenched hungrily around her own fingers.

The pleasure was there, dangled right in front of her and Alleria quickened the movements of her fingers desperate to reach that. She pushed deeper into herself without pause, stuttering and gasping against Alexstrasza’s shoulder as she fucked herself.

 _“Please. Gods, please.”_ She whimpered, unable to stop the soft moans falling from her lips.

She pulled her head back from the Life-Binder’s shoulder, throwing it back into the pillow. The movement of her hips was frantic, uncontrolled and desperate. Her mind in so many other places that she failed to notice as the bed shifted and the sheets were eased off of her body.

Alleria teetered right on the edge for a moment, so close yet still so far. The sensation of building orgasm slowly fading as her muscles tense, it left the ranger with nothing but frustration. Arousal burned hot in her veins and tightened into knots in her stomach, her body was ready to come undone. However, she felt blocked from that release.

She had gone through this far too many times, it was a hopeless endeavor to even try and the idea that she was not able to bring herself to climax did nothing to quell her distress.

”Gods above, curse this all.” She muttered under her breath.

With a resigned sigh, Alleria moved to withdraw her fingers from between her thighs.

Something stopped her, a firm hand on her wrist. Her eyes shot open a split second later and there Alexstrasza was, sitting on the bed at her side. Golden eyes regarded her with such warmth.

“Keep going, Alleria. Slower this time.” The Queen whispered as she gently released the ranger’s hand.

There was something in her expression, a kindness, even now and not a single shred of judgement. She wanted her to feel good too and she wanted to show her the path for herself.

Finally Alleria nodded, she brought her fingers back to stroke against her clit. A whimper fell from her lips as she continued tracing slow circles around the small bundle of nerves. Alexstrasza moved to lay alongside her, soft kisses pressed to her jaw and cheek.

“That’s it, nice and slow, my darling.” She cooed. Her eyes cast downwards for a moment to watch the ranger’s fingers work between her own thighs.

“P-please.” She pleaded, pulling the Queen’s attention back to her face.

Those lips found purchase against her throat, lips and teeth marked her skin with soft kisses and bites. Alleria moaned, low and needy, her hips rolled up in her hand. Desperate for her to return to her previous ministrations.

Alexstrasza spoke, as if already sensing such desires. “Not yet, just let yourself feel. Do not chase it. Keep going nice and slow for me.”

The ranger was helpless but to follow her Queen’s commands. Her voice was so soft, so reassuring. She put her complete and utter trust into the Life-Binder, she knew without a doubt that it would not be a mistake.

Over and over, circle after circle around her clit and Alleria began to feel something stronger as it built up beneath her veins. Alexstrasza’s teeth nipped at the curve of her throat, another touch, another sensation to cause the knot in her stomach to tighten.

With each stroke, her fingers drew closer and closer to her entrance. Her hips rolled slowly into her own touches and she was hungry for it. The sensation of having her lover so close, pressed so tightly to her form had her shaking.

Golden eyes met hers once more and the Life-Binder purred. “Now you can, slowly. Touch yourself deeper for me, Alleria.”

The words had a jolt of feverish, burning heat slicking her fingers immediately. Her nerves were alight with a raw, aching desire as she easily took her own two fingers up to the knuckle with ease. Hips rolled up in her hands, so eager to bring her to climax.

A warm hand came up to rest upon her stomach, fingers traced the lines of muscles and held down the unrestrained rolling of her hips. Soft kisses returned to grace the column of her throat and Alleria groaned.

Alexstrasza murmured against her skin. _“Slowly,_ my heart. Explore, take your time with your body.”

Nodding, Alleria stroked her fingers against herself. Dipped them down further into the pool of slick arousal that had built between her thighs and whimpered, this touch felt so good. With the Queen at her side, every sensation felt multiplied and it overwhelmed her so quickly.

“Shhh, good girl, tell me how good you feel.” Alexstrasza drawled out. Quick to bring her lips to the ranger’s forehead, pressing reassuring kisses to her skin.

Alleria looped her free arm around the Queen’s neck and forced her closer, her voice a weak stutter. “S-so good. You make m-me feel...so good.”

A soft musical laugh rose to meet her words. “No, not me, my darling. This is all you, keep going just like that, let yourself feel good.”

She whimpered as she curled her fingers sharply, hips pushed up into her palm. All she could think about was kissing Alexstrasza, so she did. Their lips met in a kiss, sloppy and passionate. Broken only by the small gasps and moans that fell from the ranger’s throat.

The Life-Binder growled into their kiss as Alleria dragged her nails across her shoulder. Kiss broken with a cry, her head thrown back against the pillows. Golden eyes burned brightly and despite all the overwhelming feelings that swam through her veins; Alleria could see the arousal clear as day on her face.

Alexstrasza _wanted her._

Her inner walls clenched hungrily around her thrusting fingers, the rolling of her hips became more frantic than she meant. But this time the Queen did not stop her, she only pressed kiss after kiss to the crown of her head.

For a moment, panic returned. She was nearing her peak once again, so close yet so far and she was terrified that in the final moment it would be denied. That she would be left feeling everything and yet nothing all at once.

In that same moment, the Life-Binder sensed her fear. Delicately she brushed the strands of blonde hair stuck to Alleria’s face away, voice low as she cooed sweetly to her. “You’re allowed to feel this good, I promise you, nothing will take this away from you.”

Alleria gasped, nuzzling her face up against Alexstrasza’s and pleaded. “I-I’m so...cl-close. Please, _please._ ”

Their foreheads rested against one and others, together, their breaths came out harsh and ragged. Alexstrasza just watched as the expression on the ranger’s face was overcome with pleasure. The way her hips arched up for even more.

“Shhh, that’s it. You are doing so well, you are right there. I want to hear you, my heart.”

With a growl of her own, Alleria easily slid a third finger into herself. The heat coiled up in her stomach burned impossibly hotter, so tight now that it would snap at any second. Each thrust had her palm pressed harder and harder against her clit, it was unlike anything she had felt and it was all her own doing.

“Come undone for me, Alleria. Come for your queen.” The Life-Binder purred against her skin, pressing a reverent kiss to the crown of her skull.

Alexstrasza’s final command sent Alleria teetering right off of the edge. Everything that had built up, snapped in a second and the great Aspect was there at her side for every moment. the hand she had resting against Alleria’s abdomen reached up to cup her face.

A shudder flooded through her form, eyes squeezed shut and she was helpless to stifle the last cry of pleasure it forced from her throat. Alleria choked out Alexstrasza’s name, breaking off in a heady moan and the fading gasps.

She fell limp into her queen’s arms, panting and struggling to bring air back into her lungs. Everything was alight with heat and fading sensations that felt like sparks of lightning on her skin. Her eyes opened to a sight that had a whole other sort of heat boiling in her veins.

Alexstrasza held her wrist gently, golden eyes locked onto her face as she slowly and deliberately sucked the ranger’s fingers clean. Tongue coiled around the length of her digits before she shifted her focus to the next.

 _“God’s a-above.”_ Alleria stammered, unable to suppress the shiver that ran down the length of her spine.

One look at the expression plastered across her face and the Dragon Queen laughed, leaning back in to steal another kiss from her lover. Alleria allowed herself to linger against her lips, long enough that she could taste herself on her tongue.

Their lips parted when the ranger had to remind herself to breathe. Alexstrasza watched her carefully, murmuring as she brought a hand back up to rest on her cheek. “How do you feel?”

Alleria leaned into her touch with a soft sigh, feel the calm that swam through her veins. Her chest still heaved with uneven breaths, a pleasant sort of numbness took hold of her limbs. Her own touch, she alone had made herself just as incredible as Alexstrasza could ever make her feel.

“Happy. R-relaxed...for a start. And…” Her words trailed off as she found herself idly toying with strands of the Queen’s hair.

Alexstrasza leaned into her and raised an eyebrow. “And?”

A soft grin crossed over Alleria’s face and she shot back. “And...I feel like I am not quite done yet.”

Another laugh came forth from the Life-Binder. “Well worry not, my heart. We have not a thing to do this morning, and by the time I am done with you, you will have had more than your fill of touch.”

Rolling over onto the bed, Alleria found herself pinned fully beneath Alexstrasza. Then just like that the rest of the day was lost upon them, and everything else fell away. For nothing else mattered but the peace between their hearts, the warmth on each other’s skin.

The world had taken a great deal from Alleria Windrunner, but in the arms of the Aspect of Life itself - she found something far more precious.

Love. Pure, _honest_ love. And she would trade it for nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> ALLERIA DESERVES BETTER THAN DUMB DUMB ASS GLOW STICK MAN AND THATS JUST THE TRUTH.


End file.
